


Time stamp

by WalkingTalkingFlamingGarbage



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Fan oc is a Marauder named Zelenyy, He is to pure, and GOD FORBID my inability to TAG
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingTalkingFlamingGarbage/pseuds/WalkingTalkingFlamingGarbage
Summary: Zelenyy, or Zel, is a reaper made Marauder who gained his own consciousness. Now how did Zel, Tali, Kasumi, and Javik get stuck in their situation?





	1. Chapter 1

Tali’Zorah Vas Normandy, or rather Admiral Tali’Zorah, was running and gunning at Brutes, Banshees, and Harvesters. Y’know, the whole nine yards. Unfortunately she misplaced a step and twisted her ankle. She tumbled down a building wreckage but thankfully her head was safe. Her legs? Not so much. 

“Keelah...I didn’t even get to the shuttle” she said ready to radio her inability to get to the Normandy in. Banshees and brutes were closing in on her but there was a Marauder running at her. The thing is, they looked different. All the blue and yellow lights you see with reapers was replaced with a brilliant emerald green. What was even stranger was that this Marauder jumped in front of Tali and put up a green biotic barrier that would protect the both of them.

”Admiral Tali’Zorah Vas Normandy Nar Rayya. Are you alright?” It said. It’s voice was similar to Garrus but was deeper. He sounded genuine and kind? Wait hold on. He can speak?

”I can’t walk and who are you?” She asked. Her gun was unfortunately outside the barrier so she was completely at Zel’s mercy. She then noticed a dark green leather satchel on his side. It had a gun holster on its side with a gun in it.

”I decided to adopt the name Zelenyy. Zel will work as well. If you need Medi-gel, it’s in my satchel” he said wincing slightly as 3 banshees attacked his barrier. He could hold for a few hours so he wasn’t to worried.

“Thank you...Zel” she said. In the satchel was spray on medi-gel. Most could go for a few different species but there were some for one species in particular. There was one for Asari and another for Turian. She then noticed the one for Quarians. She sprayed the exposed skin of her ankle with the Medi-gel. It was cold but the painkiller kicked in quickly.

”Not a problem. I already signaled the Normandy anonymously and told them you were here. That ‘Shepard’ should be here soon” Zel Said. It did reassure Tali. Speaking of Shepard, she was just looking over the rubble and just destroyed the banshees before turning her gun to Zel.

“Let. Her. Go” She says with a death glare. Her gun was a Locust sub machine gun and it was ready to shoot.

“Alright then. You’ll need to carry her back” he says simply putting the emerald colored barrier down to Shepard’s surprise. Javik and EDI quickly helped Tali up.

“Are you Alright?” Asked EDI. She did note the medi-gel on her ankle. Shepard still has her gun pointed at the Marauder.

”Shepard, he’s fine. He saved me from the brutes and banshees” Tali said and The effectively had Jane put her gun down.

”do you have a name?” She’s said surprised at the reaper made ground soldier. 1) she didn’t expect him to be able to use biotics 2) it could speak and had its own intelligence and 3) it saved Tali.

”Zelenyy. Or Zel. Zel works too” He says rummaging through his satchel and pivots his foot to leave.

”where are you going, Zel?” Asked Tali. She was actually really curious and concerned. If Zel went back, he’d be charged with treason and/or slaughtered.

”I don’t know. I doubt you want me around anyway” he said continuing to walk before Shepard stopped him.

”why not come with us?” Asked Shepard. She was admittedly uneasy around Zel but he saved Tali and helped her ankle.

“You’d let me? What would your crew think?” He said immediately wide eyed and worried. 

“Well I think it’d be fine, and the crew can get over it. Plus you saved Tali. You’ll be fine so let’s go” Shepard said. Zel and Shepard had their gun drawn in case they were attacked. Thankfully they were not.


	2. Restart-Zelenyy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crucible was fired and now what happens? Now four beings are falling in the beacon and now something is...weird?

“You can’t stop us. We already control you, ‘Zelenyy’. Foolish to think you can” said the Catalyst. Zel was looking over the edge at the stark white beam then looked over to the Catalyst.

“That’s what you think? Well don’t i have news for you. You can NEVER control me. And let me prove it” he says before a smug grin grew across his face and he fell backwards into the beam. He fell for what felt like years. The blinding radiance of the beacon was annoying. Not the last thing he wanted to see but was at least decent. Oranges, reds, and greens danced around his vision as he saw three more humanoid things falling as well? One was purple. Another blue. The third was black? Who were they? Never mind, they were probably just memories of some friends. A brilliant emerald green shown across his eyes and everything went black.

——————— 

The emerald colored eyes of Zel roared with artificial life. He looked around frantically and panicked. Where in the seven hells is he? A pod of some sort? No. The pod that he was reaperized in. This nightmare of a space made Zelenyy panic more and hyperventilate but there wasn’t air. No he didn’t need air but he wanted it. Each breath took only empty space where air should be. He balled up his fists and pounded against the glass of the pod. He kept striking it for what felt like hours before it shattered and he fell to his knees. Still no air but a Turian strike force was there.

“Someone get this man a helmet and oxygen NOW!” Yelled the Turian strike team leader. A breathing mask was quickly placed over his face. Air. Finally some air. He was breathing in actual air not empty space.

“Are you Alright? Do you have a name?” Asked the leader. Zel was still recovering from everything. Last thing he remembered was the blinding green as he fell into the beacon.

“Z..Zelenyy. Or Zel. That works as well. And Alright is probably the furthest from actuality you can get. At least for now” he said weakly and less panicky. He was extremely overwhelmed and tired. The Turian’s voice sounded very familiar. 

“Alright then Zel. I’m Garrus Vakarian” He said. That is why he sounded familiar. How could Garrus not remember Zel? Unless...

“Can...can I ask what time and date it is?” Asked Zel. He needed to know what in all the galaxy was going on.

“2183. In human times, June 4th 2183” Garrus said. How is this possible? Zel was just fighting the reapers a few minutes ago? Or rather a few years later? He is not going to think about the technicality of it all.

“Thanks. Can we leave this place. Please” Said Zel. He was tired and needed to take some time to collect himself and maybe search for his friends. Then something came to mind. The three figures he saw as he fell. Could the possibly be Tali, Jack, and Javik? Maybe Kaiden, Legion, and Kasumi? It’d make sense because the color palette did fit and it’s possible considering that Zel was thrown backwards in time?

“Yeah. We got what we needed so we can go now. Get the shuttle ready guys” he yelled back. The group of 11 Turians obliged and readied the shuttle to the Turian ship. Zel himself looked and, by all technicality, was Turian. The only difference was the small fact that he was Reaperized.

——————

“Zel. They are thinking of asking you to join C-sec because apparently you have a record during the Skillion Blitz. I already accepted a position there myself” Garrus said. how he got a record, he couldn’t tell you and Zel forgot about how much he considered Garrus like a brother. Zel did consider what C-Sec was offering. It was a job plus a way to keep his abilities sharp and excuse to practice more with Biotics. 

“Sure. I need a job anyway so I might as well do something I know I can do” he reasoned. Garrus seemed appreciative of this response. He did enjoy having Zelenyy around and he had interesting conversations in the shuttle and ship. Now the two stood up and went to the C-Sec training office.


	3. Restart-Kasumi Goto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi wakes up after the crucibles activation. Now how will she react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi POV. I am starting after the reset.

Kasumi Goto, the master thief, sat up with a sharp inhale. For some reason, that she would investigate later, she was in her night wear. She was wearing a black oversized shirt and some sweatpants. Next to her was Kaiji who also woke up when Kasumi did.

“Are you ok, Kasumi?” Asked Kaiji. He was in his underwear and legitimately concerned as well as confused. Kasumi just fell back onto her bed to try and comprehend everything. She was just fighting reapers and now she was in bed with Kaiji. Wait...Kaiji is alive? What in the hell is happening.

“Yeah. Just really tired. Dumb question: what is the date?” She asked getting out of bed. She was deciding if she wanted to go eat or steal something first. She needed to do something to keep herself busy then she remembered the bright green that was blinding her. She remembered Shep introduced a Marauder by the name of Zel. If only Kasumi could track them down.

“The date is June 4th 2183 and that’s not a dumb question. Also you look like you need to find someone?” Said Kaiji. Kasumi forgot how Kaiji could read her like a book. She might as well explain who she needed to find.

“Your right as always. And a few people actually. The most important of them is a kinda Turian named Zelenyy. Think you can try to dig something up on him?” She asked. She knew Kaiji was going to ask about Zelenyy and she would explain...to an extant.

“And who exactly is this Zelenyy?” Kaiji asked. Kasumi looked at him ready to reply and was also searching for the right words to say without giving out to much.

“Zel is.....a old friend. I worked with him and a few others before and I will probably do it again. I don’t know” she says. She would happily let Kaiji join her.

“Alright. I know that’s not all but I won’t press much further. All I will ask is that will I still be with you while you possibly work with the other few people?” He asked. Although his wording was a bit weird, she knew what he meant.

“Probably. I’ll see if I can steal some records in Zel, Alright? Also look for a Quarian named Tali’Zorah nar Rayya” She said getting up and grabbing a pair of clothes. She made her way to the bathroom for a shower. Definitely locked the door as Kaiji brought out his computer and got researching.


	4. Restart-Tali’Zorah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tali awakes after the restart. Now what’s her point of view now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The restart-Tali chapter, Restart-Kasumi Goto chapter, and Restart-Javik chapters a smaller because I am cutting to the chase soon.

Tali had a nicer wake up. She awoke with her head on a work desk. She was modding a Omni-tool for a better Omni-blade. She looked at her Clock.

”June 4th. 2183” she mumbled looking away before her eyes darted back over to the clock. This was the day she went on her Pilgrimage! She heard footsteps walk to her door.

“Tali’Zorah. We have your supplies prepared” Said Admiral Shala’Raan through Tali’s door intercom. Tali stood and grabbed her stuff. She then opened the door to follow Shala’Raan.

“What am I to expect, Shala’Raan?” Tali Asked. She tried to remember what she said when she was here about 3 or 4 years ago. Or later? It is giving her a headache...

“I don’t know dear. All I can say is that there are many who won’t hire you because you are Quarian” she says as they go into the docking bay. They gave Tali a small ship that she could use. She remembered that she sold this ship because she was running out of credits. Her omni-tool began blinking. 

“Dear Tali’Zorah Nar Rayya  
Please meet me on the Citadel in the lower markets of the grey market.  
Sincerely, K.Goto”

The message read. That was Kasumi. She recalled seeing both Javik and Kasumi as well as Zel. What in the galaxy is happening?


	5. Restart-Javik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javik’s POV after the restart. May have altered a bit....

“Cryostasis deactivating. Reactivation of Commander Javik commencing” Said the VI Victory. Javik’s eyes opened quickly. He was in less distress then the first time but it was still alarming.

“Victory, scan the area for any form of life. If it is found, send out a navpoint” Javik said calmly and keeps holding his breath slightly to preserve oxygen. He did forget that the Cryo pod filters oxygen so he can’t suffocate in there.

———————  
“Pod retrieved. Dr.Camrinala, should we open it?” A voice, female voice, said outside the pod. Javik was breathing normally and waiting. They needed to scan for life signs and then Victory would give them the codes to free him of his cold, confined, and dark prison.

“Scan for whatever may be in here, Dr.Coréna”Said another female. Her voice was a small bit deeper. 

“Yes Dr.Camrinala” she said. Now he knows who’s who. Victory alerted Javik of the scan but Javik was fine with it. He was waiting to be recovered. 

“Gabriella....something is alive in there!” Said Dr.Coréna. She was reviewing the scans and ran them again and again. 

“Do we know what, Vala?” She said with a calm but excited tone. She was Adamant to see who, or what, is in the pod.

The pod opened with a hiss of cold air. Javik sat up, stood, and dusted his armor off.

“What is the date?” He says calmly looking at Dr.Gabriella Camrinala. She grabbed her data pad while her blue eyes locked onto Javik. She then looked down to search the date. It appears Dr.Camrinala is Asari and Dr.Vala Coréna was Turian. He didn’t care. He needed to find the figures he saw in the beacon.

“J-June 4th 2183” She said now more calm and collected. She then handed him the data pad to backup her statement.

“Great. It appears I went back 3 or 4 years?” He says silently.

“I need to make four calls if you don’t mind. Well actually I’m not asking for your consent, I am telling you I’m making four calls. Where is the com room?” He says calmly.

“We don’t have a com room, Prothean. We have email terminals” Vala said. He then turned to her.

“For one, my name is Javik. Secondly, that will do” he says calmly. 

“Nice to meet you Javik. I am Gabriella Camrinala” the Asari said.

“And I’m Vala Coréna” Said the Turian. 

“Then Vala, Gabriella, show me where the messaging terminal is. Again, I have four people to contact” he says.

“Do you even know who you are contacting and how to use the terminal? You just came out of Cryostasis” Vala Said.

“Yes. Yes I do. I am looking to contact a human named Kasumi Goto, a Quarian named Tali’Zorah Nar Rayya, a Turian named Zelenyy, and another human named Commander Jane Shepard. And yes, I can use the terminal. Now if you’re smart ‘Doctor’, then you will point to where the terminal is. Understood?” he said while Vala nodded and pointed to a room. He then walked there and started typing away. First to Kasumi.


	6. Two engineers, two biotics, and a oblivious Shepard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our four protagonists meet finally

“Dear Kasumi Goto  
I believe we should meet at one of the alleyways to the Grey Markets just by Chora’s den. We need to find a Quarian named Tali’Zorah Nar Rayya And a Turian named Zelenyy. I only know your externet account address so it’s up to you to find them.  
—Javik”

Was re Email Kasumi received shortly after she invited Tali to their alleyway. How convenient and maybe a little coincidental. Whatever, they are her friends. Kaiji gave her Zelenyy’s externet address and she sent a email as well.

————————

“You seem paler then normal, Zel. What’s up?” Said Garrus. Ironically, Zel’s generally always pale because reaperization apart from his eyes but still.

“It’s nothing. Not yet at least” he says. That last part was quiet but Turians hear well. Garrus and Zel were just taken off the Investigation Of Seran. Now they were just sitting down to brainstorm a way to pin Seran. Then the next thing they knew, they were in a medical clinic and Dr.Chloe Michel was being threatened. After that he finds himself pinning down two thugs with biotics as Shepard and Garrus handled the others.

“Is everyone ok?” She asked. As Garrus and Chloe provided valid fact to support the fact that they were ok. The thing is, Zel immediately caught Shepard’s eye. He looked at her like he knew her personally. Like he heard her story cover to cover. He was a enigma, a mystery, to be solved.

“May I ask why you are here?” Garrus Asked. That drew Her gaze off Zel to his relief.

“I wanted to ask both you and Zelenyy to join my crew. We need to pin Seran and tear him down. We just need to talk to fist and get him to talk” she says.

“I’ll come along. I’ve been aching to pin that corrupt Specter for a while” Garrus said. Zel nodded in agreement.

“Then Welcome to the crew. Dock E24. Actually...Kaiden, you and Garrus go to the ship. Zel, I want you here” she says. Zel looked a little surprised but went with it. He’d speak but he kept his mouth shut so he doesn’t make a fool of himself.

———————

The beat fist and now the assassins after Tali. Kasumi and Javik arrived mid fight and helped blast away the assassins Seran sent.

“Kasumi, Tali, Javik! It is great to see you three. How are you?” Zel says excitedly despite his voice being mainly monotone. Tali and Kasumi seemed happy and it’s always hard to say with Javik.....actually he was smiling.

“Oh you know. Difficult scientists in Eden Prime a few days ago. Still weird knowing that it got attacked three hours after I left” Javik Said.

“Just began Pilgrimage. Ship broke down too. I just hope people are hiring quarians. That’s saying ’that’ doesn’t happen” Tali said.

“Well it should. I am sure things will progress normally. Now we just need to pin Seran and be ready. Capiche?” Kasumi said also gaining a nod from the three.

“Someone care to explain what is going on?” Ashely asked as Shepard gave a nod like she was asking the same question. Things seemed inconsistent.

“We are friends. Is that not allowed, Commander?” Javik says with a bit a sass to his tone. That earned a small chuckle from the usually focused Zel.

“That is allowed but how do you four relate to Seran?” Jane asked. The more allies the better so she hoped to catch their side of the story.

“Seran is a bit of a person of interest” Kasumi said as the other three nodded in agreement.

“Well in that case. Want to take Said person of interest down? We have more room on the Normandy” Shepard says. Kasumi and Tali grins devilishly as Javik keeps his composed face.

“Happily” Tali says. She then walked to Shepard.

“I’m assuming you want the data that proves our favorite Turian is a traitor?” She says 

“If you don’t mind Tali’Zorah” Shepard says in response. Tali then plays a audio file on her Omni-Tool. The same file played at the council meeting.


End file.
